


a wrath's tale

by Trashdog13



Category: Demon - Fandom, Original Work, The Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom, demon character - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Demons, Hell, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashdog13/pseuds/Trashdog13
Summary: the life and history of a wrath demon living in hell.wrath is born into the military, he was born and created to fight and that is what he does... until he gets injured. being permitted to join the demon world for the first time is difficult, but meeting his soul mate makes it easier.this story has depictions of gore in it, as well as mental health and other things.CONTENT WARNING: mentions of ptsd, self harm, smoking, substance abuse, and violence. if i miss any triggering content please tell me!this is my first official story and constructive criticism is appreciated!(this story features characters created by me and lilferaldemon on Instagram)(this work will also connect to my character Charles story)
Kudos: 1





	a wrath's tale

**Author's Note:**

> hello! and thank you for reading my story! this is the first chapter of my story and I'm still getting used to pacing these things! i hope you enjoy! also this turned out allot shorter than i thought it was originally.....I'll make sure to make these longer if people are interested in them!

Hell is a cold and unwelcoming place to live, even for those born of its land. Hell is particularly unkind to those it deems useful. And that’s where me and my family come in. yah see, I am the largest wrath within quadrant C of the seventh circle. I was brought up under military control sense my parents passed right after I was born. Life under military control wasn’t necessarily hard, but it was strict and simple. I was stuck with a special diet, work out routine, friend group, etc. like I said, not horrible, but not the best either. The day I got called in for my first battle I was twenty-three.  
The war with heaven was kicking up again, it was never ending and honestly quite fruitless but none of us cared. We where just ready to fight. I was put in charge of my group, skill and experience didn’t matter when I had the size and the energy on my side. I was pure fury, pure rage and lightning. All my life I had been trained to hunt, fight, and kill. And today was my day. I led my team into battle and slaughtered angels by the tens, it was like my destiny had finally aligned itself with my life! And the battle was over, and stood amongst the carnage, my friends and my foe fallen around me. The blood on my hands glowed golden and stung cold. I stared at the bodies around me, my vision red and my heart pumping…and I couldn’t get the taste of blood out of my mouth. There was something deep inside me that loved the fight, my ancestors, my history, my own sick mind. Something loved the fight, the chase, that feeling of Adrenalin as I took a life. I was praised for my killing. Awarded metals, armors, promotions. Anything you could think of. It didn’t make me very popular in my squadron. We were a territorial bunch and we will fight for some good competition. And I was the guy getting rewarded for something we all did. Kill.


End file.
